The Truth about Yaxley's daughter/Tirek warns Starlight
Here's how we discover the Truth about Yaxley's daughter and Tirek warns Starlight goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see a Pensive appears enters the Pensive and sees Celestia Starlight Glimmer: Your Highness? we see Ekimu in a cage Yaxley: Ekimu, you have been brought from Azkaban at your request to present evidence to this council. Ekimu: I do, sir. Yaxley: What do you wish to present? Ekimu: I have names, sir. There was Grimborn. He was a rogue Death Eater. Yaxley: Mac Grimborn? A Ravenclaw student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Harry Potter: As this council is aware, I have given evidence to this matter. Mac Grimborn was indeed a Death Eater, and prior to the Dark Lord's destruction, defeat and downfall, turned traitor for us at his own great personal risk. Ekimu: There was Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Yaxley: The defected Death Eater? Ekimu: Yes, he turned against You-Know-Who. And there was Tirek. Princess Celestia: As the council is aware, my sister and I have given evidence to this matter. Princess Luna: Tirek was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Starscream's downfall, turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today, he is no more a Death Eater than I. Ekimu: I have 1 more name. Yaxley: Yes? Ekimu: I know for a fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent this new Death Eater to capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture the Auror Victor Van Dort and his wife. Anakin Skywalker: Just give us the name! Ekimu: Nighlight... Twilight Sparkle: Gasps Ekimu: ...Sparkle. tries to run away but Krennic stops her Nighlight Sparkle: Get off me, you filthy squibs! Hello, Father. Yaxley: Is this true? Nighlight Sparkle: Yes. My Dark Lord has sent me to capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture the Auror Victor Van Dort and his wife. Twilight Hello, sister. Twilight Sparkle: You're no sister of mine. Yaxley: And you're no daughter of mine, Nighlight. growls of anger exits the Pensive Princess Celestia: It's a Pensive. It lets me see things I've already seen. You see, Starlight, I've searched and searched for something, some little detail, but every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening. Starlight Glimmer: Your Highness? Twilight's sister. What exactly happened to her? Princess Celestia: She was sent to Azkaban, destroyed Twilight and her father to do it. But they had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask? Starlight Glimmer: You see, I had a dream about her. It was in the summer, before the school. begins Starlight Glimmer: In the dream, I was in a house, and Starscream was there, he was very quite Cybertronian. And Phasma was there, and so was Grievous, and Twilight's sister and Yaxley's daughter. Princess Celestia: There were others in the dream? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, always the same 1. ends Starlight Glimmer: Your Highness, these dreams, do you think it's actually happening? Princess Celestia: I think it's unwise for you to linger these dreams, Starlight. Perhaps it's best that if you cast them away. Starlight hears Ekimu Ekimu: It's a sign, Tirek! You know it is! Starlight then leaves Tirek: Starlight, what's your hurry? walks to Tirek Tirek: Congratulations, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct. Starlight Glimmer: I think so. Tirek: Ingenious. A rather rare herb, Gillyweed. Not something found on your everyday garden. Nor is this. Do you know what this is? Starlight Glimmer: Bubble juice, Tirek? Tirek: Variteserum. 3 drops of this, and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice. Starlight Glimmer: I haven't stolen anything. Tirek: Don't. Lie. To me. Gillyweed may be innocuous, but Boomslang skin, Lacewing files? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, believe me, I'm going to find out why! the door